She likes her coffee bitter
by jin0uga
Summary: Shiho never expected fate to fuck with her again. Rated T for language and slight sexual innuendos. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

**A/N: Well I have absent in this fandom for a long time; have been particularly interested in reading various fanfics across different fandoms. Although I haven't kept up with the Anime, I still keep myself updated by reading the manga. My love for DC has turned from a fiery flame into a sort of steady blue flame, not as engaged but my love for DC is not forgotten! **

**Doing this at 12am because this idea has been in my mind for the last couple of weeks. After being repeated assaulted by the plot bunny, I decided to do something about it. Been in an angst mood lately not really sure why. Warning: Angst and more angst.**

xx

Miyano shiho really marveled at how fucked up her life could be sometimes. From the moment she was born the dark organization had claimed her, and at a young age she became the youngest and most brilliant scientist in the organization, specializing in biochemistry and regularly churning out untraceable poisons for her 'employers'. She was groomed to kill in a sense, but that never really prepared her for death. Even for her who brought so many victims to their doom, Shiho was never really prepared. Her sister's passing was more than enough proof of that. Her poor _poor _sister who had fought tooth and nail for their freedom, only to gain it when a lead bullet ripped through her heart.

For Shiho, her freedom was less costly, in the form of a pill, also known as the Apotoxin. Ironically, she had freed herself while trying to join her sister. It wasn't the proudest moment in her life but then again, nothing felt better than expecting the cold touch of death as she willed her heart to stop beating. It was either a blessing or a curse to have survived. She settled for the second, because she decidedly did not believe in miracles. No sane person could, not while living and working under the same roof as Vermouth and Gin. They were the grim reapers of modern society, striking at the worst and most unexpected of times, leaving a trail of grief and destruction behind them. Her destiny proved to be fickle because she found out that inn an oddly roundabout way; she had also caused the shrinking of one Kudo Shinichi, famed and cocky high school detective. In another turn of twisted events, they teamed up together to take on the Black organization, with _extreme_ reluctance on Shinichi- no Conan's part, but their relationship with each other proved to be significant, especially when Conan managed to track down one of the organization's lackeys and stole part of the formula for the Apotoxin.

While tiny boy wonder was busy ogling his busty childhood friend (read violent and karate trained), trying to catch overly annoying thieves with top hats and juggling detective work because bodies were almost falling out of the sky for him, she was pulling all-nighters in Agasa hakase's lab, pouring over the various ingredients which could make up the potential cure for their condition along with multiple cups of strong bitter coffee, brewed just how she liked it. Shiho took pleasure in bitter things you see.

Fate decidedly to fuck with her once more, because apparently shrinking into a pint sized elementary schooler and having your only family murdered wasn't enough. On the day of the raiding of the black organization hideout, Shinichi (yes, she had eventually found a cure for both of them. Gun totting elementary students would not be taken seriously) had pulled her aside. At first, Shiho was expecting to be bombarded with questions about Mouri Ran's safety, but facing a hormonally flushed and pupil dilated Kudo Shinichi was definitely not what she was expecting.

They both appeared from the alleyway a few minutes later with identically flushed cheeks and a not so subtle handprint on Shinichi's face, which made the FBI and CIA officers turn away in mild amusement and shared knowing looks. They took their positions and prepared for the longest fight of their lives.

Twelve hours later, the dead body of Gin and other high ranking organization members were carted away in an ambulance, and Shiho finally allowed herself to collapse in exhaustion and in exhilaration of her newfound freedom. The news of the bust spread as fast as wild fire and soon, Shinichi was faced with the media, the press, and a very angry childhood friend. And as they say, ignorance is bliss because their cover stories proved useful, as the high school detective is getting his butt kicked for being away so long to bring down a drug ring, not taking down the biggest and deadliest crime organization the world has ever not seen. Life was funny that way.

For Shiho, the time that had stopped the day her sister died begun moving again, and she became aware of some things she had never bothered to notice. For example her feelings for a certain idiot Meitantei which racked her body more acutely than they did, fueled by his recent confrontation. The simple relationship they once had became something more, something dangerous and bittersweet as they played with the burning fire which threatened to engulf them both.

xx – Present time

Shinichi blinked his eyes sleepily as his mind registered the faint touch of fingers along his arm. He tilted his face to one side, facing a awake Miyano shiho who was buried under the layer bed sheets and blankets. She saw him staring and gave him a slight smirk, her lips quirking upward in a slightly cynical manner. "Like what you see Kudo?" she says mockingly, and shinichi can't help but feel that the stinging words rolling off her tongue make her seem so much more sensual and arousing. He says nothing and chooses to press his bare chest against her arm, enjoying the shiver that runs through her body. "Not particularly." He replies, "I would enjoy it more if you would stop hiding under those…things." He glanced at the blanket in disdain. Shiho's smirk does not fade but it softens slightly, losing that hard edge that always seemed to be there nowadays.

"You flatter me. But I'm not moving until I get my morning coffee." She drawls out and pulls her hand away from him, reaching towards the bedside table and grabbing a phone. He knows what she is about to say and pulls away from her cool body, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his boxers. "She called you three times and left you five messages." Shiho states boredly, her eyes dull and her gaze unflinching. Shinichi sighs and stands up to take his phone from her, "It's seven in the morning. I'll call her back later." He stalks towards the doorway and pauses when he remembers something.

"I am going to make some breakfast." He declares, ignoring her look of amusement because she knows that thirty minutes later, she will be the one throwing out the pieces of burnt toast and overly salty scrambled eggs, "Still want that cup of coffee?"

Miyano shiho smiles.

"Bitter as always please."

**Ending notes: **

Thanks for reading my story, I hope it wasn't too OOC. I was kind of torn on whether to put the 'please' at the end because it seems OOC for her but it didn't sound right without it. Somehow I always pictured shinichi and shiho in a secret relationship. Maybe its just me but I think they fit each other perfectly. Maybe some may find it weird because almost all of my Detective conan stories were mostly of SHINRAN pairing but hey. Change is good.

I personally love vermouth and find her very sensual. I dunno, it seems that most women in the black org have a certain allure to them like Shiho, Chianti and Akemi. I think that Shiho looks like the sort of person who would enjoy sin. I'm not sure how to explain it but maybe because of how cold and distant she is? Quite difficult to put that feeling into words. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! I don't think there would be a continuation but they may be other stories with this pairing!

Reviews make me happy! Click the button to give me more plot bunnies!


End file.
